Equipment
The Resistance, including The Soldiers Of The Future Equipment With Individual Entries ::PowerSuit ::PowerJet XT-7 ::Sky Bikes ::The Jump-Ship Equipment In Ihe Sub-Sections Below ::Teleportation Gate ::Energizer ::Mentor ::CrysBlade ::Starbit ::Unnamed Equipment Teleportation Gate A Teleportation Gate, also called a Transit Gate, is the main portal through which [[The Jump-Ship|the Jump-Ship]] is designed to travel. Six of them are known to exist. Energizer The Energizer is the primary recharger for the Power Suits. The Mentor The Mentor is a super-computer that Dr. Stuart Gordon Power designed and created, which appears as a type of holographic image of Dr. Power. The purpose of the creation of this computer was so that Jonathan would never be without his father. The Mentor has links to every computer in the world and can give The Soldiers Of The Future up-to-the-second information. Image:Mentor1.png| CrysBlades A crysblade looks like a glowing spade-shaped dagger. Crysblades are made of an unknown crystalline substance which, when energized, is a formidable weapon, but is just as useful in uncharged form as a super knife that cuts with laser power and precision. Image:Crysblade.png| Starbits A starbit is made from the same crystalline substance as a crysblade, except it has the shape of a Japanese shaken, commonly called a "throwing star." A starbit is thrown at an opponent, just as a throwing star would be. Starbits are iridescent purple in color and store a considerable amount of energy which is discharged upon impact. The starbit combines the cutting force of a crysblade with the energy force of a blaster to become an effective weapon. Image:Crystar.png| Ground Assault Unit A Ground Assault Unit is a piece of equipment that only appears as a data card in Captain Power Magazine issue #2. Image:Cpmag2p2.jpg| Unnamed Resistance Equipment An unnamed cutting and electronic lock pick tool has also been seen. The tool is a flashlight-sized silver cylinder with electrodes at one end. The device seems able to cut thin metal and open electronic door-locking mechanisms. This device may have other uses not yet revealed. In the episode "The Intruder," The Soldiers Of The Future use a wrist device to insure that Andy Jackson does not flee. The Soldiers Of The Future often use an unnamed scanning device in the series. There is also an unnamed heavy cannon-like weapon which The Soldiers Of The Future also use in the series. SGT Robert "Scout" Baker carries a controller for the Jump-Ship's HoloCam. Image:Jonteamscannerdevice-photo2.png Image:JonPowerscannerdevice.png Image:Tankfiringheavyweapon.png Image:Powerteamwristgrenade.png Image:Scoutsholocamcontroller.png The Bio-Dread Empire Equipment With Individual Entries ::Bio-Dread ::Bio-Mech ::Phantom Striker Equipment In The Sub-Sections Below ::The Digitizers ::Bio-Dread Armored Destroyer ::Bio-Dread Half-Track ::Anti-Personnel Patroller ::Air Troop Transport ::Unnamed Empire Equipment The Digitizers The most prominent use of a digitizing device in season one of the show was by the Bio-Dreads Soaron and Blastarr. However, presumably digitizing devices are widely used by the Bio-Dread Empire in pursuit of its aim to digitize humanity. A data card for the digitizer was included as a cut-out in the first issue of Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future Magazine. Bio-Dread Armored Destroyer The Bio-Dread Armored Destroyer is the Bio-Dread Imperial vehicle that appears the most often in the show. A prototype for a Bio-Dread Armored Destroyer toy was featured in a catalog of coming additions to the Captain Power toyline, but it was never produced. Image:Dreadtank-photo1.png Image:Dreadtank-onset photo.jpg Image:Cppage06.jpg Bio-Dread Half-Track The Bio-Dread Half-Track was a ground transport that the Bio-Dread Empire used. A 1943 White Motors M2A1 half-track was used as the basis for this vehicle in the show. Image:Dreadweapontruck-open.png Image:Cphalftrack.png Dreadhalftrackmorescreencapssumofthund.png Anti-Personnel Patroller Bio-Dread Imperial troops used another ground transport, an anti-personnel patroller, of which no toy version was manufactured. Image:Antipersonnelpatrollerscreencap1.png|Anti-personnel Patroller in Show Image:Antipersonnelpatroller-photo7.jpg|Anti-personnel Patroller Toy Air Troop Transport An aerial carrier for Bio-Dread Imperials, called an air troop transport, was shown in the series, but no toy version of it was produced. Image:Dreadairtrooptransport2.png| Image:Dreadairtrooptransport.png| Image:Dreadairtrooptransport(inside).png| Unnamed Empire Equipment Like The Soldiers Of The Future, Bio-Dread Imperials also possess a scanning device and a heavy cannon-like weapon that the series does not identify by name. Image:Dreadtrooperheavyweapon.png|Bio-Dread Heavy Weapon Image:Dreadtrooperscanningdevice.png|Bio-Dread Scanner Image:Dreadpistolandgernade.png|Dread Youth Pistol and Grenade Image:Dreadyouthwatch.png|Dread Youth Watch